The Camping Trip
by oXoSladeoXo
Summary: This is the sequal to Trust I had wrote this a long while ago and was never able to post it so here it is. After Starfire left to go live with slade he has been very busy with his "assignments" and hasn't been home to spend time with Starfire so he promises to take her for a weekend together to do what she decides on and she chooses to go camping.
1. Chapter 1

Starfire now lived under the same roof as Slade. Her new lover who was not home at the moment. He was out for a couple of weeks hunting down his next target.

Starfire layed upstairs across the bed "ohh Wintergreen life is so utterly boring with out my Slade around" she sighs "I assure you miss Starfire that he will return soon"

she sighs once more "would you like anything while I'm here?" he asked "no I require nothing I will lay here and read" she smiles kindly at him.

"ok miss I'll be down stairs if you need anything" he responds heading down the stairs as Slade walks through the door. "ah Slade you have returned how did things

go?" Wintergreen asked. "It went well how has Starfire been" Slade smiles under his mask "in her words utterly boring without you around so in other words she's

missed you"

Slade heads for the stairs "then i shall tend to the ladies needs" he goes upstairs to his room. Starfire facing the opposite direction from him. He stands there for a

moment watching her read poetry from Edgar Allen Poe "I didn't know you liked poetry"

Slade said from behind she turned in joy to the sound of his voice "Slade! you're back" she stands leaping at him almost knocking him over "whoa...I missed you to"

he smiled holding her pulling her in for a kiss.

She smiles kissing him back "I wish you didn't have to be gone all the time" Slade sighs. "Iknow Starfire and I apologize that I'm gone alot but..." She sighs "let me

guess you have work to do...I understand" She pulls away going back over to the bed sitting.

[awesome now she's upset] "Starfire please don't be upset with me i can't help that I'm a busy man"

She sighs once more "I am not upset...I told you I understand" She turns away from him "Starfire ..." He plops on the bed facing away from her [this will get her

attention] "I guess this makes me a bad boyfriend...I don't deserve you" She slightly gasped turning to him.

"Slade...no" [gotcha] Slade quickly pins her underneath him "finally got your attention" He laughed "hay! you tricked me..." He interrupted her sentience with a kiss

holding her hands in his "it's what I do for living I am the master of tricks you should know that"

Slade said "yea...I wish we could be more like this we should be like this all the time" He brushes her cheek "you...know you're right I'll make it up to you...I will take an

entire week off to spend time with you we will go do what ever or where ever you want your pick"

Her eyes lit up "you mean it we...just you and me can do anything I wan no work at all no killing" Slade laughs "none of it an entire week with just you and me what

would you like to do my dear" He lets her sit up "well...I've never been camping before and I'd like to" Slade smiled "alright camping it is and I know the perfect place we

can leave when ever you want" Starfire jumps on him tackling him.

"you mean it...we really can" Slade chuckles "yes Starfire we can" She leans in for a kiss Slade quickly catching on leaning up to kiss her and her holding onto his face

and him placing his hands on her waist.

His hand taking the end of her shirt beginning to slide it up revealing her ide while kissing her. Starfire reacting to the touch of his hand touching her skin.

"Slade...please stop...not yet" She stops his hand from pulling up breaking the kiss "I'm sorry I didn't upset you doing that did I" He says sitting up she shook her head

"no you didn't I just wasn't ready to make that step yet...I mean I do want to eventually just not now"

"I can respect that...do you forgive me" Slade said Starfire just smiled and kissed his cheek "does that answer your question" Slade smiles "when did you want to leave"

Starfire sat there thinking for a moment.

"Tomorrow would that be fine" Slade smiled and nodded "yes that would be fine my dear" slade said placing his hand under her chin pulling her in for a kiss Starfire gives

into Slade's desire for a kiss going into his arms slade wraps his arms around her kissing her deeply Starfire returning the kiss "alright Starfire we can do more of that

later go start packing...then we can continue" Slade releases her shuddering body.

"I didn't realize I was that good of a kisser...you're trembling" redness spreads across her nose blushing "y...yeah" she gets up getting things packed and ready for their

exciting week.

Slade shortly after starts packing things into a bag when they finish Slade makes them something to eat. He made them a frozen oven pizza "why not I'm feeling lazy

I'll eat a frozen pre-made pizza" He laughs Starfire giggles "I'm used to it so I don't mind it...I will be back Slade I feel like getting comfortable" She said heading for the

bathroom "go ahead STarfire I'll be down stairs getting the pizza ready" Starfire smiles going to change into thigh short gym shorts and an over sized T-shirt that goes

past her shorts heading back down stairs Slade facing the counter away from her.

"Good you're back just in time the pizza's done" He says turning to her pausing examining the clothes she had changed into "?...what is it is something wrong" She

asked confused He smiled "no not at all...you look fine" She smiled back "good...I'm hungry and tired" Slade hands her a plate with piece of pizza on it "Well then we

shall eat then head off to bed...alright" Slade gets a plate of his own eating "sounds like a good idea to me" Said starfire eating her pizza shortly after slade finished

eating.

"Well I'm heading up you should do the same" Slade suggested heading upstairs going into his room taking his shirt shirt off and putting plad pajama pants on getting

into bed.

Starfire then goes upstairs lightly knocking on his door "?...yes" He answered starfire opening his door "...this might sound strange...but can I sleep with you...I've never

experienced sleeping in the same bed with someone else...and I'd like to..."

She said standing in his door way "uuhh..sure why not I don't see any harm in that" Slade smiled as she started to walked over to his bed "here you lay under the

blankets and I will lay on top of them so you dont' feel uncomfortable" Slade said lifting the covers for her. As she slid into them and Slade rolled on his side putting his

arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

Starfire rested her head on his bear chest as he held her "this...is nice" She said Slade going in for a kiss. kissing her deeply making her tremble again Starfire lightly

moans as he smiles "ok I'll stop teasing you..now lets get to sleep" Starfire nods starting to doze off to sleep as does Slade shortly after falling asleep with her


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire wakes up before Slade still laying in his muscular arms thinking about her life before she came to Earth.

Sitting up sighing Slade hearing her sigh and feeling movement "Starfire..." He said sitting up "oh...Slade you're awake..." She said putting on a fake smile "what

's the matter" He asked moving closer "oh...nothing is wrong...I am fine" He sat with his arms crossed "Well with the way you're hesitating something is obviously

wrong...tell me what's on your mind"

Starfire sighed hanging her head down starting to shiver Slade moves in taking her in his arms "you miss them don't you" Slade asked "no...it's not about them it's

something else...more personal" Slade places his hand under her chin pulling her to face him.

"tell me...did someone hurt you" He asked she looked him in the eye "not recently...no but a long time ago...yes...you remember how i was a prisoner before I came

to Earth" Starfire explained.

"Yeah...that's right you were...what about it" Starfire shivered again "the alien leader of the Gordanians Trogar...he would do experiments...on my body..." Slade

held her closer.

"So...you had a nightmare pretty much..." She nodded "I'm sorry that happened to you but...here is what I can promise you...I wont let it happen if these

creatures ever come back for you...I wont let anyone hurt you"

She looked at him in amazement she then lightly took a hold of his face pressing her lips against his Slade wrapping his arms around her "come on lets get

ready to go ok and i don't want any of this sad stuff were doing this to have a good time together" He takes her hand leading her to get up.

Starfire nodded and smiles "ok Slade I wont be" Starfire said getting up going to get changed Slade smiled as she walked out of the room he then got up getting

dressed. faded jeans, plain black T-shirt that snugged his upper body.

Starfire came back in a little bit of a low cut half tank top and faded shorts that stop at her thighs he smiled seeing her "I'm guessing you're ready" Starfire

began hovering "yes!...I can hardly wait any longer" He chuckled "alright then I wont make you wait any longer"

they walk down stairs leaving Slade driving out to his perfect place "so where is this place were going to" Starfire asked "it's an old summer came that got closed

down it's a fine place you'll love it"

she smiles "I bet i will" Slade smiled back driving up to the camping grounds parking the car both getting out of the car "you're right this place is perfect"

She hovers in the air in excitement "come on starfire lets head up to the cabin then figure out what were gonna do first"

Starfire follows Slade up to the cabin they're staying in setting their things down "so what do you want to do first" Slade sits on the bed waiting for her response

"hmm I'm not sure what does one do when camping" Slade laughed "allow me to explain theirs fishing, swimming, people go walking enjoying nature some people hunt but

I don't think you'll be interested in doing that"

"so many choices... lets go walking for now then swimming" Slade smiles "alright then lets go" Slade takes her hand leading her to the door walking together

"will other people be out here as well" Starfire asked "yea mostly for hunting and hiking nothing to worry about" Slade smiled at her as she moved closer to

him watching her eyes fill with excitement watching so much wild life

"you truly are adorable with your amusement in things" she smiles at him "and I adore you for showing me a new way of things" Slade smiles pulling her in for

a kiss she catches on leaning in for a kiss but turns her head to the side so he kisses her cheek

"hmm?...hay! you tricked me" she giggles "well I am the master of tricks as well" Slade glares "no one fools me...I'll get you" Slade quickly moves

grabbing her hands pinning them abve her head against a tree "hay!" Starfire protested

"I want you to know something...only I cam aloud to kiss you this way only me and no one else" her heart began to pound "Slade..." her body shivers as

he places his lips on her collar bone then moves up to her neck lightly biting making her let out a small yelp

her body feeling things it's never felt before Slade then moves his lips to her jaw line feeling her tremble he smirks as her legs are ready to give out her

emotions spreading wildly out of control Slade releases her hands and her legs give out Slade catching her

"wow it really made you weak in the knees never done that before" he laughed taking her into her arms for a kiss Starfire breaking the kiss "I've never felt

like that before...ever" he smiles letting her stand "that's because no one has ever taken the time to show you this kind of affection"

continuingto kiss her "may we continue on with our walk" Starfire asked "hmm but I'm enjoying this far too much" he pulls her back in for a deeper kiss slipping

his tongue in her mouth then breaking the kiss "alright we can continue with the walk now" SLade said taking her hand in his "Slade...what was that you just did"

she asked walking beside him "oh that...that was called a french kiss...it's a little more sexual to get a persons blood to boil make the hairs on your skin stick up" he lightly

laughed "does it make me naive for not knowing these things" she grew sad glancing at the ground Slade stopped "yes honestly a little...but that's ok you're not

from here and you never got the chance to experience those things...so you're unaware of things...I can teach you anything" a smile appeared on her face then all

of a sudden a loud roar came from out of no where causing Starfire to jump "what was that" Slade's eyes narrowed "sounded like a bear...we better go Starfire"

he said as he began to walk away "Slade...no" he stopped "it could be hurt...we should help it" Slade stared blankly at her pleading eyes finally sighing

"alright...we will go see" her eyes lit up as he walked with her towards the sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire's heart just about breaks seeing this grizzly bear caught in a bear trap roaring in pain Starfire rushed to help it but the bear swiped at her with it's

enormous claws out of defense. Slade quickly pulls her back "Starfire you need to be careful that bear will kill you"

Starfire began to plead "Slade...please I know what I'm doing...let me help it" Slade sighs letting her go "alright...but be careful" she nods moving slowly

towards the bear. Keeping full eye contact the injured bear becomes easy and calm "it will be alright I'll get you out of that" Starfire got right up to it

trying to rib the trap in half she breaks it freeing the bear.

"hay!?" a man shouts scaring off the bear the man stands angered carrying a rifle with him "you freed my catch" he yells. Starfire raises to her feet

"you shouldn't be harming such a creature you're a horrible man" she raised her voice to him "Starfire...let it go" Slade said walking up to her but then

suddenly stopped as more men with riffles surrounded them.

"you say such sweet words girl...but you'll pay I wont take such a tone from some girl" Slade pushes her behind him blocking her "I think we should go

now" he whispered to her she nods agreeing "yes please I wish to go back" she clings onto his arm "listen...we don't want any trouble so why don't we

just move on" Slade said.

"let me guess your a rich stuck up bastard right" said the man wearing ripped up jeans, boots, and a muscle shirt having dirty blond hair, brown eyes,

and some facial stubble Slade glares "I'd watch your tone with me cause I'll whip the grin right off your face" [oh no this will not end well]

Starfire thought to herself

"your not a smart man are you what idiot makes threats to a person holding a gun" the man laughs "you don't intimidate me not one bit" Slade pulls

out a hand gun already loaded the man raised his rifle to Slade

"I'd drop the gun if I were you pretty boy" the man nudged his head towards Starfire signaling his buddies. Slade notices "don't even it'll be the last

thing you ever do...Starfire keep your guard up" Starfire nods "alright...you will not harm us" Starfires eyes narrowed "tough girl huh?...not bad

looking either" She shuddered disgusted with his words.

"you disgust me...do not talk to me that way...most humans don't make me want to hurl but your nasty dirty face and ugly personality does" the man

grew angered with her "you both are getting on my nerves ...kill him and grab her" he commands as arms reach out for her.

Starfire fires up her starbolts as her eyes begin to glow bright green "do not lay your hands on me" Starfire hovers in the air blasting the men away

"now you've crossed the line" Slade shoots his gun hitting the man infront of him in the shoulder the man yells in pain and rage. Slade suddenly gets

distracted by Starfires scream as she is grabbed by her arm she yells as the guy tightens his grip pulling her to the ground slamming her down "get...

off me" Slade runs over to help

"you really shouldn't turn your back on me" the man bleeding from his shoulder shooting at Slade as it hits him in the side Slade yelling in pain dropping

to his knees "Slade!" Starfire yelled shooting the guy off of her as he lands on the ground the wrong way breaking his neck

Starfire runs up to Slade kneeling down to him as he grunts "I...I'll be fine..." Starfire ready to tear up "you...bitch!...you killed him...you'll pay" the

man shouted still bleeding out of his shoulder running off "Slade...your bleeding really bad...that doesn't look fine" he grunts trying to get up

"trust me...this is nothing...I've been shot plenty of times" Starfire helps him sit up

"I'm sorry that this happened to you...this is all my fault" Slade sits up on his knees "no...it's not...don't blame yourself at all" she sighs

"but...it is I wasn't strong enough..." he cuts her off grabbing her face gently "shut...up" pulling her in for a kiss Starfire began tearing up kissing

him back

"come on lets head back" Slade said standing to his feet Starfire nods not speaking the entire walk back [she's quiet ...maybe this will get her

attention] Slade smirks as he hugs her from behind kissing her neck "mm...not now Slade" she slightly pushes him away.


	4. Chapter 4

"she rejected me ...what the hell she can't be that upset about it...hmmm what can I do" Slade thought to himself for a moment. Starfire began

walking ahead "so...are you ready for some swimming" Slade suggested "no...not really I'd rather lay down for the night" she sighs continuing to walk

ahead.

[seriously she's going to be difficult] "but it's not even dark yet...your not hungry" she shook her head no "not really...I'm fine" [that's it!] Slade drops

to his knees grunting holding his side Starfire looks back running back to him "are...you alright" she asked [finally got her attention] "I...will be alright

...but I could use some help" Starfire nodded getting him up helping him walk she remained silent "ya know for someone who claims to be weak your

pretty strong considering you can pick me up or even carry me"

Slade tried cheering her "I guess..." the walk up to the cabin going inside Slade quickly wrapped his arms around her "huh?...Slade?" he grins as he

lightly tightens his arms around her in an x formation she tries moving but no luck "I said none of that sad stuff while on this trip...and I meant it

now you leave me no choice" Slade moves her over to the bed

"you tricked me ...you falling was fake" she struggles as Slade makes her lay down "just let me be sad their my emotions" Starfire sits up "alright I

didn't want to do this.." Slade raises his arms lifting his shirt up throwing it off

then tackling her as she blushes "Slade...please..." he cuts her off kissing her deeply placing his hand on the back of her head pulling her further into

his kiss as Starfire gently placed her hands on her face he breaks the kiss "are you done being upset" Starfire doesn't really reply causing Slade to sigh

getting off of her laying back at the other end of the bed resting his arms behind his head his muscular chest out in the open Starfire eye's him up and

down admiring him

[oh...wow how did I not see all this before] Slade glanced over and began laughing "like what you see ...Starfire" he teased slightly sitting up arched on

his elbows "I don't know what your talking about..." Starfire turns away from him "aww so...I'm not attractive" Slade then turns away from her

pretending to pout "oh no your not fooling me this time...nice try Slade but your going to have to do better then that"

Starfire crossed her arms turning completely away Slade glances smirking "well aren't you the clever on" he said crawling up behind pulling her down

"eek!" his face hanging over hers "hi beautiful" Slade said as she blushed when a smile appeared on her face "there we go...finally a smile" Slade

leaned down for a kiss

"Slade...you truly are perfect..." Starfire said giving a kiss back "you think so...didn't really think perfect things existed...until I became closer with

you... but you my dear are absolutely perfect your smarter then you think you are, one of the most powerful beings I know and above all...your

absolutely beautiful...you truly are"Slade then began to kiss her before she could speak moving down her jawline feeling her tremble smirking moving

down to her neck [oh...no not this again] "slade..." he laughs biting onto her neck starting to suck Starfire yelped feeling the pleasure increase

"Slade...please"

he then laughed again going back for her lips to kiss her slipping his tongue inside her mouth playing with hers breaking the kiss leaving her gasping

for air "I...guess I'm just that good...so ready for some swimming"


	5. Chapter 5

Starfire nodded speechless completely red in the face as Slade lets her get up "you alright over there" he laughed "uhh yea...I am fine just...need

a minute" Starfire said nervously as he smiles putting his hand out for her to grab onto helping her up

"go on go get ready ok I'll wait right here for you" Starfire nodded walking off into the bathroom "that...was truly amazing...his kiss...utterly

irresistible...when I was with Robin he never kissed me that way...Slade he's so much different...so much better...he truly is perfect...I

think...I'm inlove...with him...it sounds so strange...but it feels right"

Starfire sighs feeling her heart pound getting changed into her two piece neon green and strapless top and the bottom piece that slips on nice and snug

she comes out of the bathroom with Slade turned away from her "alright Slade...I'm ready" she said from behind him Slade turned to her "that's great

...well you really are the beautiful one...is everyone on your planet naturally good looking" Slade said walking up to her taking her into his arms her

face becomes bright red "shall we go now" Starfire nodded smiling "yes let us go" Slade leads her to the door smirking quickly picking her up "eek!"

she shreaked being lifted off the ground

"Slade...put me down" Slade laughed as he continued to carry her with his arms wrapped around her nice and snug "now is when the fun really begins"

Slade gets closer to the water "Slade...don't you dare" Starfire laughs protesting "sorry my dear but this simply must be done" ready to drop her in she

puts her foot behind his leg "wait...one thing first" Slade glanced down at her "and what would that be" he asked as she turned her head towards his

for a kiss Slade smirking gives into her request

Starfire kisses him and as he's distracted moved her foot forward tripping him making him fall as she then pushed him in the water "take that Slade"

she laughed as he glared at her "oh...haha very funny ok you got me...you'll pay for it" she continued laughing "I'm sorry Slade...it simply had to be

done...you were going to do it to me" Slade became slightly irritated then smiles as he jumps up grabbing her pulling her down she then screams

as he pulls her in "uhh...hehe...about what I said I was...uhh merely joking" Starfire nervously explained as he grabs her hands holding them

together

"oh really...so now it was just a joke...now that I have you restrained" Starfire tries to pull away "what...are you gonna do" she asked with a little

bit of fear

Slade places his hand under her chin pulling her to face him "Starfire...I want you to know even though in the past I have done harm to you...I will

not harm you now...that I know you better as a person...I want you to remember that...don't ever be afraid of me"Slade said pulling her face up for

a kiss letting go of her hands to fall on his shoulders

holding onto him kissing back "I know...I should trust you more...and I do trust you...I am sorry" he cuts her off with another kiss "stop talking...

you are forgiven" she smiles "are you enjoying being out here" Slade asked "besides the men from earlier...yes" he then grew grew cold thinking

of them wanting to hurt Starfire "Slade...are you alright" she said placing her hand on his cheek

he then snapped out of it looking at her 'hay...I'm ok we're ok...they're gone now' Starfire smiled "yea I know...I just hope they don't come back ..."

Slade said as he got this violent look in his eye Starfire suddenly kissed him on the cheek "your cute when your protective" Slade smiled turning his face

to kiss her "...Slade" breaking the kiss "yea what is it" he said continuing the kiss "I...need to tell you something..." Slade stops looking concerned

"what is it...is something wrong" she shook her head "no...actually it's about you" Slade then looked at her confused as Starfires heart begins to

pound

"this...may sound strange...but...Slade I think...I" they suddenly get interrupted "hay pretty boy!" said the man from earlier as Slade glares over

[damn...just my luck] "hate to break it to you but...your hot little friend caused the death of my friend...so she's coming with me" Slade's eyes fill

with rage "over my dead body...you wont touch her...Starfire go I'll follow behind you" she nods doing as he said

Starfire gets out of the water waiting for Slade "come on hurry up" he follows behind getting out "you think you can run from me...your both out

of your minds" he said as he began to run after them

"I was hoping they left completely...I guess I was wrong...Starfire...this is the only time I'll ask...be bate for me...just this once" she stared at him

like he was crazy "no...I cant...do I have to" Slade gave her a comforting kiss "they wont hurt you...I promise trust me I'll be right here" she sighs

"alright I'll do it" Slade walks off to find a hiding place "the things I do for you...you owe me" Starfire said walking back and forth acting like she was

lost and got separated from Slade as a different man with a smaller gun came running at her as Starfire shoots her starbolts blasting him away

"ha! got you...I never miss and shot"

the man now on the ground groaning in pain staggers to his feet as Slade held a small pistol he had on him aiming for his head pulling the trigger

Starfire then screams being grabbed feeling a sharp needle go into her neck "Starfire!" Slade turning to her shooting the man that had ahold her

she suddenly started to drop to the ground feeling dizzy Slade moves quickly catching her "Starfire...are you alright..." Slade said holding her

"he...injected me with something...in my neck" her eyes stop glowing and her body becomes weak

"...he must of neutralized you with something...so you cant use your powers...come on lets head back" Slade picked her up into his arms carrying her

"so...I can't use my powers" Slade glanced at her "it's only temporary they'll come back soon enough...just try and rest alright" she nodded "Slade

...did you kill the man that shot you earlier" he shook his head "no...he didn't show up he must of ran off somewhere...but I'm pretty sure he's

still here don't worry I'll find him and end this little game"


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the cabin setting her down on the bed "you want to get changed out of your wet swim suit" he asked as she nodded "I'll turn away while...you

changing...alright" Slade said turning away from her as she changed into a loose white half shirt and jean shorts "ok...I'm dressed" Slade turning

back to her watching her begin to fall over

Starfire groaned feeling weak with her strength gone "Slade..." Slade quickly caught her sweeping her off her feet into his arms "you should lay

down..." carrying her over to the bed laying her down

"I'll be right back...ok stay here" Slade said walking off into the bathroom to get changed into his black suit and attaching all the armor pieces walking

back out to Starfire "what...are you doing" Starfire asked "I'm going to get rid of the last one that remains" she sits up "...don't leave" She pleaded

Slade came over to the bed sitting beside her

"I know...you don't want me to do this...but I have to I don't have a choice ...Starfire he wants to kill you...I cant risk that I wont lose you" Slade took

ahold of her "please...don't leave...he could kill you" she pleaded once more "Starfire if theirs one thing about it me...it's that I always come back

...you should know that" Slade lifts up her chin to face him "but what if..." Slade pulled her in for a kiss "I will be back..that is my promise to you

I wont let anyone hurt you" Starfire paused for a moment then leaping at him wrapping her arms around his neck

kissing him back Slade embraced her in a tight hold "be safe alright.." Slade gave her one last comforting kiss before letting her lay back down placing

his black and orange mask on his face "I wont take too long alright just rest and get your strength back...then when I get back it's entirely about us

having a good time"

Slade said as he held a gun in his hand walking out the door Starfire sighed laying back "oh please be back soon my love..."

Starfire waited for almost an hour for him to come back dozing off while Slade looked all over this man was no where to be found "where the hell is

he...come on out you coward!" Slade demanded but no responds [I don't like this feeling I'm getting...it's been an hour and nothing...Starfire] he starts

walking back getting worried

Starfire layd asleep hearing a noise waking up "Slade!...are you back" she shot up from the bed looking around seeing nothing "Slade...are you there"

she stood up 'sorry miss...I am not your friend...call me Kain" said the man from behind her she gasped "you...the man that wants to kill me...how did

you find us here"

he laughed at her fear "I simply followed you and waited for you friend to leave you...all alone what a fool" he steps closer to her "n...no stay away

from me.. please...I am sorry for the death of your friend...it was...an accident" he grinned "oh...you will be sorry...soon enough" Kain laughed launching

at her wrapping his arms around her restraining her as she screamed

"no!...let me go!...Slade!" Kain took his other hand placing it over her mouth leaving her to scream muffled screams and struggling to get away he

then shoved her on the bed quickly before she could scream again tying a cloth gag over her mouth then tying her hands behind her back "there that

should keep nice and quiet Kain teased

"nmmph! hmmph!" she tried to scream out for help but no one would hear her muffled cries for help he then picked her up carrying her away to his

hunting grounds

throwing her down "ummph!" she grunts as he kneels down tieing her legs together so she cant try to run having her sit on her knees becoming

agitated struggling as he grabs her chin "you...know now that that I look at you...your really pretty...no wonder your with such a pretty boy like him"

she hit his hand with her head "ooh someones hostile" Kain teases

mean while Slade walks back up to the cabin "hmm everything is quiet...maybe she fell asleep...Starfire I'm back" he said walking inside but pauses

when he doesn't see her "Starfire..." he searches the entire cabin "damn it!...he must of followed us then waited for me to leave...idiot" Slade leaves

rushing to find her "I made a promise...and I will keep it I'll find you...my love" Slade loads his gun ready to kill on sight

back at the hunting grounds "hmm how am I going to kill you...qucik and painless...or slow and agonizing" Kain says holding a knife in his hand she

shook her head rapidly "nmmph! pmmphs! dmmpht!" he laughs "oh I'm sorry miss...I cant seem to make out what your saying...I think you said slow

and agonizing...I like that idea ...alright if you insist" he gets up moving behind her running his fingers down her arm "smmmmph!" she shook her

head "what continue ok...damn your really pretty

mouth watering good looking" Kain grabbed her into a tight cold grasp starfire struggles to get away "mmph! lmmph mmmph gmmmph!" [slade...]

he then picked up the knife running the blade down her arm not cutting her "I wouldn't move so much if I were you...pretty girl" she shook her with a

pleading look in her eyes as he ran the blade up to her neck and back down to the front of her body starting at her revealed stomach slowly running the

blade up her body stopping at her breasts her heart starts to pound starting to breath heavy [slade...wherever you are...please help me] tears begin to

from Kain laughs as he hears her wimpier "aww what's the matter...don't cry I've only just begun" he kisses the back of her neck she screams

struggling again "I'll give you a reason to scream" Kain gripped the knife starting to cut her shirt in half to remove it she shook her head rapidly letting

out muffled screams and pleads tears streaming down her face "pmmmphs..smmmph!" Kain laughed

"and...I don't see your boyfriend anywhere so I'm sure he wont mind" he put the knife down grabbing her breasts squeezing and rubbing them making

her body shutter Starfire desperately tried struggling to get out of his grasp "nmmmph! smmmmph! pmmmhs!" he laughed removing her gag "ok

speak women" she glared

"you do not touch me that way...ever I'll destroy you" he just smirked grabbing her face "ugh!...let...go!" Kain forced his mouth onto hers Starfire

struggling to avoid him forcing his tongue in her mouth "Starfire..." Slade said hearing her yell out he then ran to the sounds of her voice

Starfire bit down on his tongue he yells out in rage smacking her

she let out a scream Slade ran faster "you...do not treat people this way...you dont deserve to live with your vile mind" Starfire yelled at him he smirked

"if you think my mind is vile now...wait until I'm done with you" Kain once again taking her into his tight suffocating grasp her body trembling "Slade..."

she whispered as he tied the cloth gag back over her mouth again her shaking her head as he went back to squeezing her breasts

"nmmmph! smmmph! pmmmhs! dmmpht!" she shook her head rapidly as he started lifting her half shirt running the blade of the knife up her side she

screamed as he started to draw blood "I prefer skinning my kill alive" she whimpers feeling the pain of the cuts on her side as she continued to try and

scream out then suddenly Kain stopped running the blade feeling a gun being put to his head "drop it...now!" Slade demanded Kain dropped the knife

"hay pretty boy...finally showed up I see" Slade grew angry "stand up! now...right now isnt the time to get smart with me at all" Kain stood up as Slade

grabbed him by the neck choking him

"whats...the...matter...mad...because I...gave you the slip...and it's...your fault...that...I was going to defile...her body...before you...could"

Slade grew cold and violent "your...fucking dead" Kain kicked up his feet to get free from Slades grip laughing as he stood up "I can take you..." Slade

glared as Kain ran at him "you'll...pay with your death! for laying your hands on her!" Slade said as Kain ran up stabbing him deep into his side Kain spat

up blood but shot at Slade with a hand gun that he had pulled out reopening his side wound dropping to the ground "damn..." he glanced at Starfire

watching her struggle "st...stay away from her!"

Slade said as Kain made his was over to her with the gun in hand at that moment Slade quickly grabbed his gun without hesitation shooting him in the

head dropping on sight he then stumbled to his feet pulling his mask off looking at her "you know...Starfire you look kinda cute..all tied up like that" he

teased she shook her head glaring at him "mmmmph! mmph!" he slightly laughed "sorry I'm coming just give me a second" Slade said completely

getting to his feet making his way over to her removing the cloth gag her letting out a gasp of breath as Slade then took the knife cutting her hands

and legs free

starfire leaped at him wrapping her arms around his neck letting her tears fall as Slade held her in his arms "it's alright my dear...I told you I would

come back... I always do we...I'll always be here he can't hurt you anymore...my only regret...was not getting here sooner...I should of known better

then to leave you alone" Slade said holding her closer to him

"Slade...please do not blame yourself...I am alright now...I never got to tell you before...Slade I...love you so much" letting her tears fall as Slade

pulled her chin to face him whiping the tears from her eyes pulling her in for a kiss "Starfire my dear...I love you as well...it's not often I feel this

way...for someone but I feel it for you...just wish I would of noticed you sooner...lets get you back now that I have found you" Slade said picking her up

into his arms


	7. Chapter 7

Slade carried her back to the cabin once more "Starfire..." he asked "yes.." she answered "I'm sorry he touched you that way...if I had gotten there

sooner...well I didn't" she kissed him on the cheek "it is alright...I am ok now...safe and sound thanks to you" Slade smiled as he carried her inside

"Slade could...I shower" Slade nodded "do you need assistance" she shook her head "no...I can manage on my own" Slade layed back on the bed

removing all of his armor taking his shirt off sighing as he started to doze off

Starfire stood at the end of the bed her hair and skin wet "Slade...I think their is something you can help me with" Slade opens his eye glancing at her

to see her to see her in a long over sized dark gray T-shirt no bra and no pants he looked at her up and down "star...fire...well...you look different" Slade

sat up moving to the edge of the bed "are ...you sure about this...Starfire" he asked placing his hands on her hips pulling her down on his lap Starfire

nodded going to kiss him deeply placing her hands on his face "Slade...I trust you" Slade pulls her in closer sliding his tongue in her mouth swirling it

around feeling her moans send down his throat then pulling her down underneath him kissing her collar bone she slightly moaned as he moved his up

to her neck biting down gently he smirked as she yelped then went to to kissing her deeply Slade then lifts up her shirt revealing her breasts

"Slade...only you can touch me this way" he grinned "and no one else but me"

Slade gently grips onto her breasts using his finger tips to rub her nipples she lets out soft moans as he went to sucking on him flicking his tounge

causing them to harden she let out another yelp Slade stops getting up to turn the lights off as his body disappears in the darkness

making his way over to the bed Starfire can feel him lay over her as Slade slowly conjoins his body with hers letting out a slightly painful yelp Slade

kisses her to make the pain more bearable moving in motion pumping inside of her letting out soft moans

both of their bodies moving in motion with more ease Slade grunts beginning to go faster Starfire not being able to hold in her moans her body begins to

tremble from the increasing heat of their bodies Slade pumping deep inside of her causing her to moan uncontrollably he gave one last thrust finishing

feeling her shake wildly as he pulls out of her laying next to her "are you alright" she nodded panting "yes...I am fine" Slade sighed feeling relaxed and

tired Starfire being pulled into his arms "besides all the bad stuff that happend was all this worth it" he asked "it was completely worht it...being with

you in general is worth it...I wouldn't have it any other way"


End file.
